The Switching Plate
by Starseeded
Summary: Armada/G1 Crossover: What happens when one of Wheeljack's lovely inventions do something completely unexpected? Total chaos, of course as bodies are switched between universes! Ch 4 - Starscream is about to get tagteamed
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I do not own Transformers. ** _

_This is a bunny adopted from tfbunnyfarm. I couldn't help it. It looked like a lot of fun. Anyways, thank you BS for the beta reading, and i hope you all enjoy. Let me know if something doesn't seem right, as I am trying my best to keep them all IC. It is a little more difficult when you misplace bots lol_

* * *

**The Switching Plate**

Optimus stood staring across the desert with Scavenger, Hot Shot, and Blurr. It was like every other time that they found themselves in the middle of nowhere. They had gotten the alarm that a minicon had been found. Alexis pointed them in the right direction, but nothing seemed to be here. It was a barren wasteland. As they peered, apparently Megatron had gotten the signal too, because here he was with Thrust, Sideways, Starscream and Wheeljack. Hot Shot instantly growled at seeing Wheeljack there. Even though they used to be friends, Hot Shot still was determined not only to bring Wheeljack down, but to make him pay for tempting Sideswipe's fate at the old factory where he had him chained.

As the Decepticons closed in, knowing there was a minicon around here somewhere, Prime took in who all was there, and he didn't see the other Decepticons anywhere at first. Cyclonus and Demolisher weren't far off, as always and Tidal Wave was back at the base. They hadn't brought him because he was under extensive repair due to an accident at the base on the moon.

"Megatron, I figured I would find you here," Optimus called out to the other leader.

"I would never pass up the chance to get my hands on a minicon, Optimus," And Megatron raised his hand, "Decepticons, attack!" he called, "I know the location of the minicon! Demolisher, retrieve it!"

Optimus and Megatron went head to head, and this was nothing new. Both happily going about beating the scrap out of each other and throwing insults, although Optimus was always more timid in the way he went about attacking Megatron. He wanted to offline him, but he saw no reason to be brutal about it.

As the two fought, Starscream went for Hot Shot, who was aiming his weapon at Wheeljack, knocking the younger bot on his aft. Hot Shot recovered quickly, turning to aim at Starscream as he called Jolt to his aid, he came around for another go, his weapons on full as he fired wildly. The battle became very heated, very quickly and both of them called for reinforcements. Red Alert arrived with the kids and Jetfire and Sideswipe who was determined to go just to help Hot Shot, his idol.

The ever sure Thrust spoke, "With this tactical advantage, we will get the minicon, with no problem," He announced to Cyclonus who was firing at Red Alert. Red Alert was busy with the kids, protecting them as he dodged incoming fire. The fight seemed to be going even the Decepticon's way, and Demolisher had managed to get the minicon they were after. He grabbed it and called to Megatron that he had it, but as Megatron went to engage the warp gate, something happened. Something much unexpected. There was a whirlpool of light above all of them, and the surprised caused everyone to stop fighting and suddenly look up. The bright light changed colors several times and then just like that it disappeared, blue sky taking its place as if nothing happened. What no one had realized is something different about many of the Decepticons and Autobots alike.

Hot Shot had Wheeljack pinned, preparing for a point blank fire when suddenly he stopped immediately to find someone who he had never seen under his grasp. Wheeljack was no longer the black Decepticon that he was engaging, but this white, green and red colored bot, his chest and he was no longer wearing the Decepticon Insignia. On his shoulders were rather large shoulder mounted cannons. In fact, both insignias was gone off of his chest altogether and he pulled up off of Wheeljack, who looked dumbfounded around, curious where he was, when he was and what in Primus was going on.

Starscream was also gone, and this white F-15 jet was in his place, flying low, and out of confusion or a possible sudden glitch had crashed to the ground, getting the attention of Thrust, who was no longer the tactician they had in the first place, but a maroon and dark grey jet of unknown origin, who also crashed from the sky.

From where Megatron and Optimus were standing, Sideswipe was no longer a blue bot, but instead he was red, had the hood of a Lamborghini on his chest, and was looking around confused, the large cannon on his shoulder was still smoking from a recent firing. Blurr, who had been prepared to fire on Starscream, was also gone, and in his place was a smaller bot, light blue in color, and he was also looking around perplexed.

It was if the entire world had come to a standstill as everyone looked at each other. Curious if the other was hostile or not, who they were and why they were.

The kids who were being protected by Red Alert, found themselves under the body of a grey and red guy who was about the same height as Sideswipe. He wasn't sure why he was cowering, and he stood up, not even seeing the children, looking around at all of the transformers in front of them, paranoia setting in hard. Cyclonus, who had been firing at Red Alert was now down in the sand, and instead of a helicopter type being there, it was some kind of futuristic jet of types.

Things had gotten a whole lot more confusing, and Optimus and Megatron both looked around at their soldiers, "What is going on around here?" Megatron asked, backing a step away from Optimus to survey his troops.

Sideswipe was rubbing his head as he looked around, curious where they were and what had happened, "Wheeljack, you dolt!" he cried out, and Wheeljack looked to him, tilting his head before taking in all of the others around him, "What? It was supposed to just blow up the Decepticon Space Bridge!"

"Well it didn't just _blow it up_, instead, it blew _us_ somewhere _else_!"

Wheeljack moved quickly, looking to all of the new Transformers who were looking back at him just as curious. With all of the confusion, it was Optimus and Megatron who backed away, looking at each other and then back at all of the others. What had just happened?

"Uh guys? What's going on?" Carlos asked from beside Red Alert's foot. Red Alert suddenly looked down, raising his foot from near the one who spoke, a bit surprised, "Who are you?"

"The question is _who_ are _you_?" Rad asked as he brushed himself off. Alexis looked at all of the new bots, unsure of even what to say.

"Decepticons, retreat!" Megatron called, knowing full well that in the confusion they could get their asses handed to them, but it seemed that the Autobots had some confusion of their own. And he vanished. Starscream, Cyclonus, and Thrust all vanished, leaving the Autobots standing there.

The minicons were also confused, looking at these new guys who were just almost dumbfounded, beeping and twittering at them curiously, "Wheeljack, where are we?" Sideswipe asked, looking around.

"You're on Earth," Optimus suddenly said, finally curious himself who these Autobots were.

"Who are _you_!?" Sideswipe suddenly asked, noticing the red and blue leader for the first time.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots,"

Wheeljack, Blurr, Red Alert and Sideswipe all glanced at each other, then back at Optimus, "You… you can't be Optimus Prime!" Wheeljack suddenly said, "Although you do resemble him in a lot of ways,"

Optimus regarded the engineer curiously, wondering where he had come up with that notion, "Where are you from?"

"Earth," all of the replied almost simultaneously.

Red Alert moved from the children, walking over to where Wheeljack was standing, "What have you done _now_, Wheeljack?"

"Where are we? I mean, we aren't at home, so that means we are somewhere else, and if we are somewhere else, it might be dangerous, and if it's dangerous then we are in trouble!" Blurr suddenly babbled.

"Shut up, Blurr!" Sideswipe chided, man that bot talked too much sometimes.

"For crying out loud," Rad suddenly spoke, getting the attention of all of the Autobots, "Why don't we get back to base and figure out what is going on? The Decepticons got that last minicon, anyways,"

Optimus nodded, and engaged the transporter drive, bringing all of them back to the base, where they stood in the transporter chamber, staring at each other. Wheeljack, Blurr, Sideswipe and Red Alert didn't move. They weren't sure what was going on at all, and were also staring at the minicons and the kids, "Where is Spike?"

"Who?" Scavenger asked suddenly.

"Our human friends, where are they?"

"Wait," Optimus suddenly said, "Who are you guys and where are my soldiers?" He didn't miss that all of them had the Autobot insignia, including Wheeljack, who was supposed to be a Decepticon now.

Wheeljack decided to answer, "Well, I had made a special plasma bomb to blow up the Decepticon space bridge, and instead of that, we found ourselves here."

"Space Bridge?" Jetfire asked.

"Listen, all I know is that I was prepared to fire on Screamer and poof, next thing I know, I am standing in the desert with you freaks!"

"Freaks!? Who are you calling freaks, you overgrown red tin can?" Alexis suddenly asked. The minicons, confused but curious went up to the new Autobots, looking at them strangely, they beeped and twittered, but none of them understood what they were saying. Wheeljack leaned down to have a look at Highwire tilting his head as his fins flashed, "Well what are you, little guy?" Highwire tilted his head at Wheeljack and beeped again.

"They're called Minicons," Rad answered looking up at the Engineer, the fins on his head that flashed was rather interesting to see. Wheeljack looked to Rad, "And you are…?"

"My name is Rad,"

"I'm Carlos!"

"And you can call me Alexis." The girl stood next to Optimus, staring up at the new giants.

Both Billy and Fred stood further away from the fray, curious to the newcomers, but yet as always they were suspicious, "Billy and Fred here!"

"Well, Alexis," Wheeljack said with a hint of amusement, "I am Wheeljack, Engineer for Optimus Prime,"

Hot Shot's mouth about fell to the floor, "No way, man, the Wheeljack I know is now a Decepticon!"

"You know someone named Wheeljack also? Isn't that strange," Wheeljack commented. These humans and Autobots sure were weird.

"And you," Optimus looked to the other Newcomer Autobots, "You names?"

"My name is Red Alert, head security officer for the Autobots, stationed on the Ark," Red said as he peered around the base, immediately noticing how bad the security was.

"What's the _Ark_?" Scavenger asked.

"My name is Sideswipe, Autobot Assassin, at your service." Sideswipe answered with a grin.

"The Ark is the ship we crash landed with on earth a few million years ago. We were woken in 1984 when the volcano became active." Wheeljack supplied.

_Assassin_? "Since when do the Autobots need an assassin?" Rad asked.

"It doesn't look like we are in Kansas anymore, Dorothy," Sideswipe mumbled.

"Since Megatron – Galvatron, whatever," Sideswipe answered casually, "Speaking of which, I wonder if the space bridge blew up like it was _supposed _to," Sideswipe gave a sharp side glance at Wheeljack who shrugged.

"Well hopefully it did, because if it didn't, Shockwave will get a really big load of Energon, and if they get that, then the Autobots stationed there are doomed, doomed, doomed I tell you!"

"Blurr shut your trap, already!" Sideswipe glared.

"You know, these guys all seem to have the same names of the soldiers that disappeared. Blurr, Sideswipe, Wheeljack, Red Alert." Hot Shot said as he looked at them all.

"Well, I am not sure what has happened, but I will get on it to fix it as soon as I can get my hands on another Negifier."

"A what?" Optimus asked.

"A Negifier. The main piece I used to make the weapon,"

"Uh, good luck with that," Carlos said as he scratched the back of his head.

"This is all too weird," Rad said, watching the new Autobots curiously.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling it's gonna get a whole lot weirder." Alexis chimed as she typed away on her computer, using the main computer to bring up information on the new Autobots, and reading it all silently.

Jetfire looked at all of the new Autobots, "What is your purpose?"

"Our purpose? To stop Megatron from getting the Energon he needs to take over the Universe!" Sideswipe answered quickly.

"Well, at least our goals are the same," Optimus deadpanned, "except with the Energon."

"What do you mean?" Wheeljack asked.

"Well we are trying to stop him from getting the Minicons," the leader said gently, "If he manages to get his hands on them, he will use them to take over the universe, and we have a job to do, liberate them all."

"What exactly are Minicons?" Sideswipe asked, looking at the smaller bots curiously.

"They are smaller bots from Cybertron, used for millennia to help with Cybertron, but the Decepticons only use them as slaves, and think nothing more of them. Tools for war. They don't want to be used as such, so it is our job to free them." Optimus supplied, "Some can form larger weapons, which reminds me, Starscream disappeared with the Star Saber Sword."

"The _what_?" Red Alert asked.

"The strongest weapon in the universe, beside the Requiem Blaster and the Sky Boom shield," Jetfire explained.

"Megatron has the Requiem Blaster, so thankfully that wasn't teleported to wherever they went,"

"Starscream will be unstoppable with the Star Saber Sword," Scavenger commented, noting that wherever the menace had gone, he had a lot of power.

"So, You mean to tell me that these tiny little transformers help you in war?" Sideswipe asked, reaching a hand out to Highwire, who regarded him curiously.

"Not by choice," Jetfire said, "these ones help us knowing there is no other way to stop the Decepticons."

"Man, if they were teleported to our world, things are gonna get really messy," Sideswipe said, leaning up to give Optimus a look.

_Beep_? Highwire stared up at the new Autobots curiously.

"If Starscream has the Star Saber Sword, and he uses it against the Autobots and he doesn't have the Sky Boom shield to protect them, then the Decepticons are going to win the war, hands down. If they win the war, then the Autobots will lose, and if-"

"Shut up!" Sideswipe growled at Blurr, who lowered his head.

"Did he over-energize on too much sugar?" Alexis asked, looking up at the young bot who they called Blurr.

"No," Wheeljack sighed, "He's always like that,"

"Well look at it this way, at least this 'Blurr' is more talkative," Carlos grinned, trying to make light of the situation.

Wheeljack gave Carlos a pitiful look. If only he knew _how_ annoying Blurr really was, he wouldn't be saying that, "At any rate," Wheeljack started, "we need to get back home,"

"Yeah, and get our guys back!" Rad suddenly said, "I wonder what happened to the Decepticons? I saw a few of them different when they disappeared."

"Yeah, I think Thrust, Starscream and Cyclonus ended up coming through also." Red Alert said.

"I am concerned for our other comrades," Optimus said, turning slightly, "Wheeljack, do you think that they are where you were?"

Wheeljack shrugged, "It's quite possible, but I don't know for sure,"

* * *

Back at the Decepticon base on the moon, Megatron was livid. He was sitting in his seat, staring down at the three transformers that were still in their alt modes, apparently still offline. Sideways was standing over them, curious where they had come from and who they were.

"Any way to wake them up?"

"I'm looking now, sir," Sideways answered, then thoughtfully leaned down and grabbed the nose of the F-15 fighter, which abruptly woke him. He transformed and stood there, bewildered, "Where are we?" his screechy voice asked.

"On the moon of Earth," Megatron answered, "Who are you?"

"My name is Starscream, second in command of the Decepticons!" Starscream answered, "And just who are you?" he asked the behemoth who was in front of him.

"I am Megatron!" the leader answered, "Where did you come from? Where are my soldiers?"

Demolisher meandered up next to Cyclonus and Thrust, he picked up Cyclonus and as he did. The purple Decepticon woke up and transformed, sitting on the ground as Demolisher dropped him. He rubbed his head, "Wh-what happened?"

Starscream glared at Cyclonus, "I don't know, Cyclonus, but I bet it can't be good. These…. These imposters here are saying that this is Megatron!"

"Megatron is gone, it's Galvatron now, and you know that. Or at least you should after he blasted you to smithereens." Cyclonus stood slowly, his deep baritone voice cooed with sarcasm.

"As you can tell, I am not gone. Who is this _Galvatron_ you speak of?"

"He's was Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons," Cyclonus answered, "Reformatted by Unicron,"

Sideways gave a dirty but curious look to Cyclonus. How did they know about Unicron? He would need to speak to them all later about it.

Thrust then finally woke up, standing slowly, he peered around. "Where am I?" he asked.

"This guy here says we are on the moon," Starscream answered, "I can only suspect that the space bridge teleported us here, Stupid Shockwave," Starscream hissed, "He also claims to be the leader of the Decepticons!"

"You, shut your trap!" Megatron growled, "Give me names! I want names!"

"Well," Starscream answered, "You know my name. That over there," he pointed to the purple Decepticon, "is Cyclonus, and the other bumble head is Thrust."

"Hmm," Megatron stared at them a long time. They had the exact same names as his own soldiers. How could this be?

"Demolisher, Sideways, Tidal Wave, put these ones in the brig until I know what to do with them. I want to know where my soldiers went and where these idiots came from,"

Starscream gasped, "What? The brig? Why?"

"Who knows what you three will do to my base! I don't know who you are!"

"We are loyal to the Decepticon cause," Cyclonus answered, "Under rule of Galvatron,"

"We will see about that," Megatron sneered, "Away with them, now," he waved his hand at them, "Perhaps I will find use of you three later." His attention went to the minicon that he had in front of him, completely oblivious to the ones who he now sentenced to the brig.

"You can't put me in the brig! I'm the second in command! This isn't right!"

"You are squat here, _Starscream_," Sideways answered as he held his gun out to Starscream threateningly. Even though Sideways wasn't really a Decepticon or an Autobot, he still wanted no chance of his plan going to waste. He had things to do still, and he didn't want anyone, no matter what universe standing in his way.

* * *

_Next Chapter: The Armada bots in the G1 area. And Starscream has the Star Saber Sword? Oh shit._


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I don't own Transformers. I feel like a broken record. Ugh._**

_This turned out longer than I had anticipated._

_Anyways, just so there is no confusion, this time in the G1 is after Optimus is resurrected, but before the Headmaster deal (Never got into Headmasters, it seemed too strange to me). Starscream will be explained later as to why he exists here and there. Also I didn't mention Smokescreen yet, because I don't remember if he was part of the Autobot force at this time, plus, if he was, maybe he wasn't at the fight, who knows. Anyways. Hope you all enjoy, I will shut up now._

_Ty Blood Shifter to checking me! I know i suck at grammar sometimes, but to err is human, right? Or maybe it's alien lol_

* * *

Optimus and Galvatron stared at each other, ready to tear into one another when the blinding light caught their attention and the attention of all of the other soldiers, Autobot and Decepticon alike who stopped dead in their tracks to stare in amazement

Optimus and Galvatron stared at each other, ready to tear into one another when the blinding light caught their attention and the attention of all of the other soldiers, Autobot and Decepticon alike who stopped dead in their tracks to stare in amazement. Everyone stopped as Wheeljack disappeared and was suddenly replaced by a darker more sleek like bot. A large Autobot insignia adorned his chest with a slash through it and a smaller Decepticon insignia below it. He instantly moved out of the way from where he was right next to the Space Bridge, not knowing what it was, or what it did. And the confusion didn't stop there. At the same time Thrust had also been switched, being in the air, he crash landed not far from where Starscream had landed on his feet, wielding two swords, one glowing red the other glowing blue.

Beside Sunstreaker, a new Sideswipe had appeared. This made the yellow twin jerk backwards, mouth agape, seeing the blue bot in his brother's wake. Also Red Alert, who had been not far from the scene also arrived, still in his cowering position. He looked down to find the children gone, and then moved to stand, looking around wildly for them, expecting them to have fled from the light but they had vanished and there were many other bots in the area, his focus went straight to Sideswipe, the only other Autobot he saw at the moment, "Sideswipe, what happened?"

"Hell if I know, Red," he answered, looking at Sunstreaker who was eyeing him suspiciously, "One second we are kicking Megatron and Sideways' butts, and the next, poof, here we are,"

Blurr preferred silence as he watched the goings on around him. He sure didn't know what was going on, and he was prepared to make a move if he had to, but for now, it was easier just to watch everyone.

"_Megatron_?" Came a voice. Galvatron moved from where he was near Optimus a moment, looking at the other Decepticons, then to the Autobots that mentioned Megatron's name, "Megatron doesn't exist anymore, I am Galvatron, leader of the Decepticons!"

A little further away, The Decepticons were glaring at each other, especially at Starscream and Wheeljack.

Starscream still waited for someone to come at him and he grinned when no one did, moving to set his left wing back where it was as his red sword folded down into his normal wing, "Wheeljack, what happened?"

"I don't know Starscream, one minute I was under Hot Shot's grasp, then next-"

"Hot _Rod_, you meant, right?" came a voice from one of the Autobots, to which he had no idea the name of. It was Hot Rod, even though he wasn't sure why he had asked in the first place, he wasn't engaged with _him_.

"No, I mean Hot _Shot_," Wheeljack growled, his enunciation superb even now as his voice trailed off and he looked about, confused, "Where's Megatron?" It was then that he noticed Cyclonus laying on his back, struggling to get to his feet, only his blades were in his way, and he was giggling madly. This only made the other Decepticons look over at him, "Is he alright?" Asked Scourge.

Starscream gave a glance at the Sweep who spoke, "Who are _you_?" He held the Star Saber Sword out in front of him, ready to take down anyone who advanced towards him, the blue bot replied rather proudly, "I am Scourge, under command of Cyclonus, and leader of the Sweeps,"

"Sweeps, huh?" What the hell was a Sweep?

Cyclonus, upon hearing his name and his name being the commander of others, cackled madly, "Oh goodie! Under the command of me? Woooh hooo! I have my own army now!" he grinned. Again the other Decepticons looked at him, some cocking eye ridges, others glaring at the new idiot. His grin quickly faded when he saw the others looking at him.

* * *

Optimus turned when he saw these new bots, giving Galvatron the edge he needed to swat him hard, knocking him backwards. Even though most of everyone had stopped the fight because of the confusion, Galvatron did not, and moved to attack Optimus again. This didn't go over well, and Wheeljack watched, completely stunned. Who was who in this chaos, anyway? He watched as Optimus righted himself, swinging his right arm hard, at that, the purple guy was swatted backwards, holding his mouth.

After the initial shock, Wheeljack moved closer to Starscream who was helping Cyclonus to his feet, "Starscream, we seem to have been teleported somewhere else. Who are all of these bots?"

"We are Decepticons!" Scourge answered as he furrowed his brows at the name that was spoken, did he just call that funky looking guy _Starscream_? He sure didn't _look_ like the Starscream he knew.

"I Haven't ever seen Decepticons like you before… How do I know you're really Decepticons? Swindle!" at the call, a purple and yellow bot perked up, and at the same time, and Starscream's minicon moved to his shoulder. Everyone watched in amazement at not only the sight of the midget Transformer, but how it came to his aid without a second thought.

"Powerlink!" Starscream cried, the small bot transformed and connected to Starscream, who was preparing to fire on all of them, right now he didn't care who, just… this was madness! His Null Ray Cannons moved from his back over his shoulder and he watched cautiously. What the hell was a _Powerlink?_

Well the minicon had answered as directed, transforming and firmly attaching himself to the strange looking Decepticon, the Swindle from this universe was a bit confused as he heard Starscream call this word and his name, and looked to Motormaster who was standing not far away, and just shrugged.

"Decepticons, retreat! And grab those other supposed _Decepticons_ also!" Galvatron called with a mad cackle, pointing to Starscream, Cyclonus and Wheeljack, "They will be… _questioned_,"

Well while the other two Decepticons didn't put up much of a fight, Starscream had other ideas, "I go with no one until you tell me _who_ you are and _what_ is going on!" he held the Star Saber Sword out defiantly, his Null Ray Cannons still prepared to fire. Thrust stood back with Starscream. He wasn't getting taken either.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here, Decepticon," Galvatron made a small advancement towards Starscream, and Starscream instinctively fired, his body jerking from the firepower, which out powered Galvatron's, or at least it looked that way.

"Wow,"

"Hehe, haha, and that's just his cannons, wait till he hit's you with the Star Saber Sword! You'll wish he hadn't!" That freakish giggling again. What was _wrong_ with that Decepticon?

"What's a _Star Saber Sword_?" Hot Rod asked, hearing the words, but making no sense of them, confused, he glanced to Sideswipe, hoping the new bot knew what it was. Sideswipe was silent. He wasn't sure if he should talk or not. He wasn't sure who to trust anymore.

Red Alert decided to answer; these were Autobots, after all, "Only the most powerful weapon in the universe. Only weapon that overcomes it is the Requiem Blaster, which Megatron has. The only thing that can deflect the sword is the Sky Boom Shield, which we, to our great misfortune, do not have," The grim sound in his voice was not overheard, "Autobots, roll out, we will figure this out at the Ark," Optimus called out. He glanced to Sideswipe, Blurr and Red Alert, "Are you going to come with us?"

All three of the bots looked to Optimus, then to the rest of the Decepticons, their chances were far better with the other Autobots, plus they might be able to help figure out what happened. Both of them transformed and followed the leader, "By the way," Optimus asked, "Where is Wheeljack?" he asked as he went to truck mode, "In fact, where are all of my soldiers?"

"You saw him," Sideswipe commented, not answering about his soldiers because he definitely had no idea.

"Yeah, the black one with the gash, that was him," Red Alert supplied.

"No, I mean Wheeljack, our Engineer,"

"Uh…" Both of the new Autobots went silent. They hadn't a fragging clue where he was or for that matter, _who_ he was!

* * *

Back where the Autobots had left the Decepticons, Starscream was still standing defiantly, getting into a deep screaming match with Galvatron. Cyclonus, the idiot that he was, sat there and watched, unsure of what to do, and Thrust, the ever constant suck up was trying to explain to Galvatron that where they were from, he was a battle tactician, and therefore, he would be a great help to the Decepticon cause. Starscream knew he was only willing to save his own hide.

"I don't care what you say – you… you whoever you are, I am not going with you!"

"It's Galvatron, I told you," Said leader advanced on Starscream, hell bent on taking him down, but stopped, deciding his cannon was better, he transformed, aimed and fired. Starscream didn't have time to move, but instead he moved the sword in front of the path of the beam and the sword took the full blow.

Cackling was heard beside them all, and Cyclonus was once again giggling like a madman, "See! I told ya! Nothing can beat the Star Saber Sword! Hey, hey, why don't' you try that again, Galva_dork_?"

_What had he just called me?_ "You!" Galvatron turned, still in his cannon form and took aim. Cyclonus, realizing he was outmatched, suddenly changed his tune, "Oh, wait, did I say Galva_dork_, I mean Galva_tron_! Yeah, that's it!" he sniggered.

Galvatron actually felt defeated, probably for the first time since Unicron reformatted him from Megatron. Here these new Decepticons came in place of his own, one was apparently completely out of his mind, the other was defiant, worse than his own Starscream and then there was Thrust. Well Thrust was a little better than his old Thrust. What was his name anyways? He transformed, "Fine, you won't come with me, you will be hunted like the rest of the Autobots!" he chuckled at them.

"Suits me just fine," Starscream sneered, holding the sword out before him, "I don't know what kind of world I was put into, but here, you are _not_ my leader, and _you_ are more nuts than Megatron!"

_Ain't that the truth_, Scourge thought to himself.

He's lucky he has that sword to save his sorry aft, "Very well," Galvatron put his hands on his hips, "Astrotrain!" he called, the train/shuttle approached Galvatron, "Yes, master?"

"See to it that you do not lose these bumbling idiots out of your sight, I have more pressing needs to attend to, you too, Blitzwing," both triple changers stood in front of Galvatron as the rest started to retreat, "Why are we always stuck babysitting?" Blitzwing asked. He only got a shrug from Astrotrain.

"Might I suggest that I come with you, Galvatron?" Thrust suddenly spoke from near Cyclonus.

"What for?"

"Because I can be of service to you, I know I can, I have helped Megatron for many millennia with battle tactics, and I can help you until I figure out how to get home,"

_Oh, a suck up like Starscream. All the better_, "Very well, you can come with us, what is your name, Squid head?" Well he did look like a squid. Why hadn't he thought of that with his other soldier? He'd have to remember that one. Inwardly he snickered.

_Did he just…? Where did he come up with that!?_ "My name is _Thrust_, Galvatron, sir, not _Squid head_." Oh, that name irked him, and irked him bad. Megatron called him that a time or two, he remembered, and he hated it.

"Hmm," Galvatron grinned then chuckled, "Very well, _Thrust_,"

"I'm with Starscream on this one," Wheeljack announced, "I don't know who you all are, but I am not going with you," Wheeljack folded his arms, standing on the side of Starscream, knowing he was well protected by the sword. Cyclonus on the other hand was looking about furiously. Ok, so they were going to split up or go. He knew Starscream had no love loss for him or Demolisher, so he figured it would be best for his own hide to go with this Galvatron guy, he moved near Thrust. A small giggle escaping him as he did so.

* * *

As the Autobots made their way back to base, Optimus could help but notice the alt forms they had chosen. They definitely had never seen these types of cars before. He was naturally curious as to who these guys were, "Do you guys have names?"

"Yes, yes, we do, sir, my name is Sideswipe," the name caught the attention of the yellow Lamborghini who gasped, "Sideswipe? Impossible, you are _not_ my brother!"

"Brother?" Sideswipe inquired, careful at his tone, this yellow guy seemed rather uneasy to be around.

"Yes, my twin brother. In fact, I don't even feel him," This caught the yellow Lambo off guard. He really couldn't feel his brother. That was starting to scare him, "What have you done with my Sides!?" he suddenly yelled, pulling up beside the blue Skyline.

"I – I didn't do anything with him, honest!" Sideswipe replied, slowing down, making sure to move well away from this crazy bot, he settled near Blurr.

"Enough, what are all of your names?" Optimus asked as they started rolling into the Ark.

"My name is Red Alert; I am a Technician, Medic and Science officer for Optimus Prime,"

Ok, so now things were staring to get strange, "I have never heard of you, or seen you," Optimus said as he transformed, all of the other Autobots also changed to their root modes.

Red Alert shrugged, "You do, however, resemble our leader,"

"Ok, so who are you?" Optimus looked at Blurr, who glanced back, "My name is Blurr," he supplied.

Hot Rod glanced at Blurr, "not that talkative are you?"

"I only talk when necessary… and you are?" the masked bot asked. His snobbish attitude did not go un-noticed.

"I am Hot Rod," the cavalier replied. He turned and looked at Jazz with a smirk, thumbing towards Blurr, "At least he's not a motor mouth," Jazz smirked back with a nod.

"Alright, now that we have all of that figured out, tell me more about this Star Saber Sword, I fear it may be trouble for us," Optimus asked.

"The Star Saber Sword is compiled of three minicons, Runway, Jetstorm and Sonar,"

"Wait – wait a minute, first of all, what is a _minicon_?" Hot Rod interrupted, getting a stern look from Red Alert, which made him give a goofy smile.

"Minicons are small transformers that have helped us through millennia, after being used for war, the Autobots sent them off of Cybertron with their own ship, making sure they could never be used in such a way again, where they crash landed on Earth, being reactivated by Rad and Carlos." Red alert smirked, "Longarm," he called, and on cue, a small transformer appeared from apparently nowhere and sat on his shoulder, Red alert continued to explain, "They have decided to help with the war against Megatron, to free all minicons from the Decepticons,"

"So you all have one of these minicons?" Optimus asked, nodding towards Longarm.

"Yes, in fact," he pointed to Blurr, who called his own, "Incinerator, which is Blurr's partner, and Nightbeat, who is Sideswipe's partner,"

"So the three that make up the Star Saber Sword, they can disengage and become three smaller transformers?"

"Yes, as such, they are powerful in themselves, but when they are called to power, that is when they unleash their true power."

"Now I heard you say something about a Requiem Blaster and a Sky Boom Shield, also?" Hound suddenly asked, curious.

"Yes, both weapons are also made of three combining minicons," Red Alert stated, "The Race team which is compiled of Dirt Boss, Downshift and Mirage," The Mirage from this universe looked up, "How can this be? I am Mirage!"

"Not now, Mirage, let him explain." Optimus held out a hand, Mirage nodded then looked at Red Alert, who made a sound as if clearing his throat, "They form the Sky Boom Shield," he paused, waiting to be interrupted yet again before continuing, "And then there is the Space Team, which is Skyblast, Payload and Astroscope, they form the weapon that is most feared by all, the Requiem Blaster."

"Wait, you're missing Perceptor," Sideswipe said, the name got the attention of the Perceptor of this universe, "Well, really, they have a minicon named after me too? How bizarre."

"Actually," Red Alert started, "Perceptor is formed of three other minicons, Highwire, Grindor and Sureshock,"

"They sure do have some strange names, but it is stranger of their name relevance to us," Perceptor added.

Spike, Carly and Daniel all returned shortly in Bumblebee, who stopped short when he saw the new Autobots, "Who are these guys?" Bee asked, curious. Spike opened the door and stood up, being extra careful to move around as far as possible of the new bots, "They are Red Alert, Blurr and Sideswipe."

Daniel gave a dumb look, "They changed forms?" Of course it was the only logical thing he could come up with.

"Actually, no, they appeared in place of our other soldiers, who are still missing,"

"Well, after a careful study, I can confirm that wherever they are, they are most likely alive. It had to have been some kind of universal switch, so they may very well have taken your places just as you have taken theirs," Perceptor noted.

Optimus nodded, it was the only thing they could go on for now, and seemed only logical.

"Who are you?" Sideswipe asked, leaning down to take a closer look at Daniel who backed up into his father, "I'm Daniel," the child said, followed by his parents, "My name is Spike, and this is my wife, Carly,"

"Pleased to meet you," Red Alert gave them a small smile, showing them that they meant no harm."

"Perceptor, if you can figure all of that, can you figure out how everything happened?" Optimus turned to the scientist and regarded him with crossed arms.

"Well, after more analysis, I can conclude that I might be able to come up with something, but I really can't do anything out until I find out what happened in the first place. Wheeljack, as far as I know, had set up some kind of bomb using a Negifier to blow up that last space bridge, and it sounds as if, given that you are all here, it didn't do what it was supposed to do,"

"Leave it up to Wheeljack to blow someone into an entirely different universe," Hot Rod smarted, "How do we get our hands on one of those things you said?"

"The Negifier?" Perceptor inquired.

"Yeah, that," Hot Rod nodded.

"Well, I – Uh. I don't know, Wheeljack built it,"

"Oh great, it's hopeless," Sunstreaker growled, flinging his arms in the air, "completely hopeless,"

"No, no it's not, Sunstreaker, I may be able to go through his documents and see if I can recover the schematics,"

"Good, Perceptor, you get on that right away," Optimus said, looking to his scientist, "We need to get things the way there were before something really bad happens, and I have a feeling it's gonna happen soon,"

* * *

_Next Chapter: Time to check in on the Armada Universe again. I am sure things are going well.snicker_

_And to answer one other thing. I know that Sideswipe seems a little harsh on Blurr, but his rambling can really get in the way at times. Someone has to keep him in check... lol Plus Sideswipe is a little pissed about his missing brother._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Don't Own em.

Another sinstallment for this story. Sorry it took so long to update.

* * *

"A year ago, you _knew_ when you woke up that you were on earth, A few months ago, you _knew_ that you were the only Autobots in existence, Yesterday, you _knew_ that there are other universes that are so close yet so different. Imagine what you'll _know_ tomorrow," Hot Shot said as he watched Wheeljack work on something in the corner near the main computer.

"Wow, deep," Rad commented, getting a smirk from Hot Shot, "Hey, I can't help it, sometimes it just comes,"

"So, hey, Wheeljack?" Rad asked, moving from Hot Shot to the older, white mech.

"Yes, Rad? What can I do for you?"

"Well, uh, I was just curious and all,"

"What he wants to know is what is it like for you guys in your own universe?"

This got Wheeljack stopped dead in his tracks. He put his tool down, mock wiped his hands up and looked at the boys, "It's a lot different from your life, believe me,"

"How so?"

"Well, for one, there are a lot more Autobots and Decepticons in the Great War on Earth. A lot more firing going on, and Ratchet always busy with fixing us up, and there aren't Minicons, although I could say that they would be mighty useful in the war."

"Well, you say that your leader is Optimus Prime also, but they don't look anything alike?" Alexis asked, joining in the conversation.

"Exactly. He's a lot less…" Wheeljack stopped, giving the now leader a glance, "Bulkier?" He rubbed the back of his helm.

"Will you ever get home?"

"I sure hope so," he glanced to Sideswipe who had situated himself in a corner, mumbling to himself. No one had really taken notice at first, thinking it was some kind of trauma from the cross universe. Worry was evident in his optics and the children's gaze followed him, "What is up with him, man?"

"He's a twin," Wheeljack answered, rising to full height. Since we have no Medic, I have been charged with keeping an eye on him; to make sure he doesn't break down,"

"Why would he break down?" Rad asked, curious.

"Well, it's like this," Wheeljack held up his hands, "twins are a pair made of one spark. Therefore, if one extinguishes, the other will also. His spark is confused, because it knows his brother is not dead, yet it cannot find him, which is why he is acting the way he is."

"So, um, that's bad, right?" Carlos asked.

"It can be," Wheeljack admitted, albeit a little sadly, "I don't know what all can happen to a twin once them have lost contact with their other."

"Can't you fix him?"

"I'm not a Medic, I'm an Engineer." Wheeljack sighed as the three children walked slowly to Sideswipe. Billy and Fred joined the trio, watching Sideswipe, who suddenly looked up, his glare darkened, "What do you want?"

"Whoa, hey, we aren't going to hurt you," Rad suddenly spoke.

"I'd be careful around him if I was you, he can be unpredictable in his current state of mind," Wheeljack said as he went back to work on whatever he had been working on.

"I just want Sunstreaker. Nothing else. I want to know where he is. Why I can't feel him,"

"Didn't Wheeljack tell you already?"

This got an abrupt snort, and Sideswipe stood, leaving the children as he stomped off to another part of the building, "leave me be,"

"And they said Megatron was a grouch,"

"I heard that,"

"Guys, it's really not a good idea to talk to the twins when they are mad, they are really mean in the battlefield, and not much different when they are calm. They only really communicate with each other, or help when needed, but as I understand it, they, when separated can become even meaner, which really isn't good, given he's in here with us and the rest of you, and he could really hurt someone. My advice would be to stay away, stay away, stay away!" Blurr said as he went to comfort the children, knowing they had been put off by the red twin.

"Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?"

"All the time," Blurr said rather proudly with a smile.

"You know, maybe we can help him somehow," Rad said, looking forlornly towards where Sideswipe had retreated.

"Maybe, but what can we do? We don't want to set him off any more than he is already, he already seems uncontrolled.

* * *

Starscream glared at Sideways as he came to check on the new Decepticons. Megatron had ordered them into the brig, and here they sat, "What do you plan to do with us, anyways?" Cyclonus suddenly asked.

"Actually, I came here to interrogate you," Sideways said as he folded his arms.

"Interrogate? What next? Gonna dismantle us for parts?" Starscream growled, holding to the bars that trapped them, his optics never leaving the purple Decepticon.

"Actually, I want you to tell me about Unicron,"

"Wha? Him? He helped bring me back to life, much to Galvatron's dismay," Starscream smirked.

"Did he now, what else do you know about him?"

"That he's big, he eats planets and nearly destroyed Cybertron," Starscream hissed, "Why do you want to know?"

Sideways glanced at all three of the captives, but said nothing. _Perfect, they don't know about the minicons, and they don't know about what I plan to do._

* * *

"So, um, Sideswipe?" Carlos was wary of approaching the unstable Autobot; therefore he stood a bit of a distance away from him.

"What do you want?" the twin asked, raising his head so his optics were right on the intruder in his space.

"Well, uh, I was just wondering," He paused, thinking of something to say, "Do you wanna like, talk about Sunstreaker or something?"

"Why do you want to know?" Sideswipe asked, sounding affronted.

"I dunno, maybe get some stuff of your chest, you know," Carlos was still careful with his words. Wheeljack had said he was unstable. How unstable? He didn't know, but he did want to help.

Sideswipe considered his question. He didn't seem to have an ulterior motive. There was a large burst of air through his intakes, "Sunstreaker is my twin," he started, "We were sparked at the exact same time, but split, as far as I know,"

"Wow, a split spark, that's incredible!"

Sideswipe gave him a sideways glance, "Well, anyways, we were always together, always fighting by each other's side, always scheming up the next prank to pull on the other Autobots."

"Pranksters? Cool! Tell me more!"

Sideswipe nodded, seeming to calm a bit, "There were times we would pull them on Ironhide, other times on Ratchet. We love Ratchet, no matter how many things he throws at us, nor how many times he yells – I guess it shows he cares."

"Sure sounds like it," For that, he got a small smile. It was noticeable in his optics more than his facial features.

"Anyway, we are just a pair. There's no real way I can explain it human terminology," he leaned hard against the metal wall, "Some say we were the most vicious Autobots to ever be recruited,"

"Why's that? I mean, you did say something about being an assassin,"

"Exactly. Not only are we warriors, but we are assassins, because no one would be crazy enough to get into the things we do. I guess we are really lucky bots, we always managed to stave off death,"

"You two sound like quite a pair, I wish I could meet him!"

"No you don't. He's vain and can be downright rude to others. He often cares more about his paint job and good looks than fighting. And he complains – a lot."

"So you both are like flips sides of a coin?"

"So to speak, yeah,"

They heard footsteps nearing them, Sideswipe gave a sideways glance and Carlos turned, "Scavenger," he said, "I was just talking to Sideswipe." Scavenger gave Carlos a disapproving look. The kids were told to stay away from Sideswipe in the first place.

"Sideswipe, Optimus has requested your presence," Scavenger interrupted.

"Scavenger, huh? You know there is a Scavenger from our universe too, but he's a Decepticon," Sideswipe looked back down at Carlos as Scavenger gave a small 'humph' and growled, "Get moving, Sideswipe,"

"Oh joy," was all the came from the twin's mouth as he rose to his feet. He smiled down at Carlos again, inside, he was thankful for the conversation.

* * *

"Sir, another Minicon has been spotted," Demolisher suddenly said, searching to pinpoint it's location.

"Good, good. Get those other Decepticons in here. Let's see how they fair against the Autobots." Megatron smirked. This was going to be good.

A few moments later, Sideways came in with Starscream, Thrust and Cyclonus ahead of him, "You three will be joining us in getting a minicon!" Megatron said, standing to his full height.

"Oh yay," Starscream sneered, "What if we refuse?"

"You wouldn't' refuse being a Decepticon and wanting to take over the universe, would you?" Megatron asked, placing a hand on his hip.

"Good point; we are in, where is this little minicon thing?"

"You will take the warp gate to the specified area, and Starscream," he sighed, "expect to come up against Autobots,"

Starscream gleaned, "That's my job!" he suddenly said.

"Sideways filled us in on a few things," Cyclonus suddenly said. He also said what type of buffoons you had working for you, and I assure you that we will work to our fullest until we get returned home.

"Enough. Minicon. Now." Megatron growled and stepped from his seat, moving to the warp gate.

* * *

The alarm sounded, startling Sideswipe from his own thoughts, he looked around cautiously. Red Alert came running in, frantic about the alarm, only to be appeased by Optimus when he said that it was the discovery of another Minicon, "I got it!" Alexis called out, "It's in the North, Canada."

"Then Canada is where we are going," Jetfire suddenly said.

"Alright Autobots, you know what to do. I want Scavenger to stay here and guard the base this time, since Red Alert is not here."

"Yes, I am," came the interruption.

Optimus sighed, "Not the Red Alert that we usually have guard the base."

"But I am more qualified, I am the Security officer,"

"Fine, then you stay, Sideswipe?" Optimus called.

"Do you feel up to helping?"

"Will there be Decepticons?"

"More than likely,"

"Then hell yes, I am in, I need to vent somehow. Tearing into a Decepticon is a good way to let off some steam," he sighed inside, wishing Sunstreaker was here.

"Then let's roll," Optimus and the rest headed to the trans-warp gate and awaited it to pinpoint the exact location, and they were off like that.

Autobots had been expected, and none of them would be ready for this Starscream, who was circling above, waiting for them, and when they did come, he instantly started firing on them. Sideswipe transformed from his Lamborghini mode and started firing back, "You guys get that minicon, I will hold ole' Screamer off," he fired again.

"Hold it, there, kid, you sure you should be taking on Starscream by yourself?" Jetfire suddenly asked.

"I have done it more times than I care to count, back off, Jetfire," Sideswipe fired again, clipping Starscream's wing, but not enough to ground him. Sideswipe dove as Starscream aimed his Null Ray at him, Jetfire turned suddenly, seeing Sideswipe dodge the hit, "You alright, kid?"

"I'm fine, Jetfire! You have no idea how bad this jerk really is!" Sideswipe moved behind a boulder and aimed his shoulder cannon at the circling F-15. Starscream then decided to use what force he could, powering his thrusters on full, he careened towards the red twin, transformed in mid air and tackled Sideswipe, "Without your cheeky brother here, I will kill you!"

Shock and horror filled the faces of the Autobots as they watched the explosion of dust and dirt. They hadn't ever seen something so vicious before. The Starscream they all knew wasn't one to dive at someone like that, and even more to get into an all out brawl with one of the Autobots, "Sideswipe!" Hot Shot called from the mix of other Autobots.

"He's fine, Hot Shot," Wheeljack suddenly said, keeping an optic on the other Decepticons as they closed in.

Little did they know that Sideswipe was being overwhelmed by the crazed F-15.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N & Disclaimer:** I said it before, I ain't saying it again.

_After a while of contemplating, here is the next chapter to The Switching Plate._

_Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

At the Ark, everyone was getting used t the fact of the new soldiers slowly. Cliffjumper had his suspicions, but kept them to himself right now. There was another with an issue... Related to the incident, but his condition deteriorating rapidly. Sunstreaker was often times found alone. No one dared question him, as his mood was even worse than before. Spike was curious however, and decided to ask. Sunstreaker was in his and his brother's quarters when a knock came, he glanced up at the door, "Go away," His growled.

"Sunstreaker, I just wanted to talk to you," Spike's face was twisted in concern, something Sunstreaker did not miss.

"I don't want to talk,"

The door opened anyways and spike stood there. For a long while he stared at the vain twin. He had never seen him so down trodden. Sunstreaker had been a mess. Dirt and grime was all over his body, there was no shine to be found. Scrapes and dents were up his body which was so unusual it was more likely that Megatron join the Autobots than the yellow warrior would be seen like this. He seemed famished and appeared weak. His optics were dimmed and he was sitting on the floor in the corner, staring at the wall, "What is wrong with you?"

"Didn't I say I didn't want to talk?" Sunstreaker gave him a deadly glare, but Spike ignored it, walking slowly towards the angered mech, "I want to help,"

"You can't – no one can."

"Why not?"

Sunstreaker breathed out a sigh, "I can't find my brother. I can't feel him, but I know he's alive."

"He's… oh… Ohhhh…" Spike caught on quickly and stared at Sunstreaker, "Don't worry, Sunstreaker, we will find them,"

"I… I can't feel him, but I know he's alive." The yellow warrior repeated, this time his voice almost a whisper, his optics went to the floor, defeated.

"Listen, I won't pretend to know what you're going through, but I can't stand to see you like this." He held out his hand, "Look at you, you're a mess,"

"I don't care," came the curt and simple reply. That was so unlike Sunstreaker, Spike knew.

Spike attempted to step closer to the warrior, "Listen, I know you were confined here for your own safety-"

"_My_ own safety? What are you talking about? Haven't you noticed? I'm here because I'm a danger." Sunstreaker's optics showed how he felt betrayed, "I attacked Hound, I think you mean _their_ safety." He nodded towards the door in disgust, "They're afraid of me, afraid of what I will do in this state of mind." He knew why he was placed here. He had been banned to his quarters since he outright attacked a fellow Autobot. It really wasn't his fault, he knew, but nonetheless, the was quarantined until something could be done about his erratic behavior. They knew he was unstable and was prone to violent outbursts, and that proved true when Hound said something wrong to the warrior and was violently attacked. They confined him when he then went after Sideswipe. Now it was even more apparent. Spike knew he was taking a big risk in coming in here in the first place, "I want to help," he said again, his voice held a plea that either Sunstreaker chose to ignore or just didn't hear.

"Leave before I do something rash, I don't want to hurt you, Spike,"

"Listen to yourself, 'Streaker!" Spike's voice rose an octave, getting tired of Sunstreaker's pity party, "You're one of Optimus' greatest warriors now look at you! Yo can't let a single accident bring you down like this,"

"I cannot function without my brother, you don't know what it's like,"

"You know what? You're right – I don't know what it's like, but being confined to your quarters isn't healthy, it's bringing you down." Spike hesitated, unsure how far to push the mech "When Perceptor figures out how to fix this, you really think that Sideswipe is going to _enjoy_ seeing you like this?"

"I don't doubt he's going through the same thing," Sunstreaker looked away, "I can feel his pain, Spike,"

Back at the Decepticon base, Galvatron was sizing up his new 'recruits'. It was a shame that Starscream hadn't gone with them, he could use that kind of power that Decepticon held in his hands. He was deciding how exactly to get the Star Saber Sword from Starscream, but he knew it wouldn't be an easy task.

"Cyclonus," He called. Said Decepticon stood at attention, "Yes Mega – I mean Galvatron, sir?"

"Find me Starscream, take Thrust and Ramjet with you," He waved him off.

"But… but he'd as soon kill me than talk to me, Galvatron!"

"Not my problem," Galvatron glared, "I want him found and I want him brought back to base immediately!"

"But the Star Saber Sword! He's invincible with that thing!"

"Cyclonus is right, Galvatron, with that sword no one is a match for him." Thrust suddenly said, "Perhaps if you go with them, you might have a chance in… _convincing_ him to join with the rest of us, hmm?"

Cyclonus turned a sharp optic to Thrust, cackling like a madman, "You know better than that, Thrust. He tried to overthrow Megatron, what makes you think – Haha – he will listen to this Leader?"

Galvatron glanced at Cyclonus, seriously thinking Hook should take a look at him, his optics went to Thrust, "Didn't you tell me that the sword was composed of three smaller bots?"

"Y-yes, sir, I did," Thrust answered.

"Then separate them. Without the sword, Starscream is nothing but a mocking fool, go find him."

"You know how hard it is to wake them up once they are combined?" Thrust said, "Nearly impossible!"

On the outskirts of the city, Starscream was standing. Three minicons were standing at his feet. This was all so new to him and he wanted to learn what he could. He knew that the neither Autobots nor Decepticons posed any threat to him since he had such a weapon as the sword, so instead he decided to stay away from the Decepticons, "Any idea where we are?"

"No clue, Wheeljack,"

"Any idea how to get back?"

"Nope," Starscream paced as his small minicons followed him closely, mimicking his pacing, "Would you three stop that!" He suddenly yelled. All three minicons suddenly stopped, looking up at Starscream questioningly. They beeped and twittered at him. They considered him their boss, even though they weren't happy about being used, but protocol was protocol.

Back at the Autobot base, the others were getting to know their new comrades. Sideswipe was almost too anxious to help around, and made it clear by his rigidness. Every time his name was brought up, he went to attention. That guy really needed to calm down. Red Alert was working with fixing things up, as he really had nothing else to do with his time and Blurr was… well no one really knew where Blurr went. The others realized how stern of a mech he really was, and even found themselves missing their Blurr. At least he was more friendly than this version.

Red Alert was with Optimus, filling him in on what was going on. He was explaining everything in more detail then when they first arrived, especially the sword, which he told them was their biggest threat. Optimus noted how their wars weren't all dissimilar to each other. How the Decepticons were still the jerks of the race. Optimus also filled in Red Alert on how different Galvatron was.

"He…He's a basket case!" Red Alert said, shocked.

Optimus nodded, "Everyone seems to see that, but no one will challenge him, so he remains in the lead."

"I wouldn't want Starscream in the lead, Optimus, he's nasty. Although there was this one time that he considered joining the Autobots, but it seemed the promise of power was just too much for him." Red Alert replied, "It turned out disastrous,"

"What would be our next course of action? Any suggestions?" Optimus asked, turning to Sideswipe and Red Alert.

"Optimus, sir, I think we should try to get the Star Saber Sword from Starscream." Blurr suddenly said.

"As you guys put it, he's nearly invincible with that sword,"

"perhaps, but he can be tricked, I am sure of it. It just takes a little conning on our side. Or we could beast the tar out of him."

"Yeah, and who can standup to that kind of power?"

"I know someone who's probably itching for a fight. Get me Sunstreaker, he will go with you, Blurr."

Blurr nodded and headed for Sunstreaker's quarters.

* * *

_And just HOW do they plan to get the sword from the Seeker? Guess we will have to find out and see... And it seems the Autobots just might have some competition in that area._


End file.
